1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to integrated circuits and, in particular, to one time programmable integrated circuits.
2. Discussion of Related Art
One time programmable (OTP) circuits may be used in integrated circuit (IC) devices for a variety of functions. Traditional one time programmable antifuse circuits have limitations, however.